


The Fugitive and the Undertaker

by Hanrujos



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, Exposure, F/M, Orphans, POV First Person, Reader is so smart but so not at times, Runaway, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Undertaker’s contant laughter, i forgot to tag, mentions of abuse, nothing too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: A story narrated for the most part by a mysterious fugitive. Bit by bit she tells us more about her life and interactions with people she’s met. Although she’d never personally admit it, as much as she enjoys going from place to place, she just wants a place to call home.This is, however, much easier said than done. She is referred to as a fugitive for a reason. Things do start taking turns when she acquaints herself with the residents of London, particularly the Undertaker. For better and worse.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that this is the first time doing an independent piece in such a format. Hopefully I can keep it up. As far as updates go, there will be updates albeit a bit slowly because I’m still trying to manage my time as I’ve started university. I’d also like to apologise in advance if I accidentally slip a bit of Dutch in— sometimes it happens and I don’t notice.
> 
> Our story begins with our dear fugitive (or you) who gives a non-too-specific insight of her intentions. We also see that she’s a crafty one with many disguises. Now, there’s no undertaker just yet so stick around for future chapters! 
> 
> If you’ve read this far, I thank you for indulging me. Enjoy!

Op•pressed | Adjective  
Collegiate Definition  
: burdened by abuse of power or authority

Whether or not we want to acknowledge or believe it, we are all oppressed in some form of the other. No matter the color, class, religion, orientation or what have you, we still face oppression. However, most desire to be the oppressor rather than the oppressee. Of course, there are those who enjoy being the latter. The entire thing is a pain in the arse I’d say. 

Yes, I say this as I scan through the paper only to come across a female who looks a great deal like me; because she is me. _Missing _, they say. I believe they mean I’m missing all the absurd rules and treatment they imposed upon me but the only thing I’d say I’m missing is a good laugh- oh, and some chocolate. Chocolate and laughter. What more can a fugitive like me need?__

__I close the newspaper just in time to see a fellow awkwardly shifting before me. I’d like to say that it’s because of the bumpy train ride but it’s most likely due to my attire._ _

__“Sorry, Miss- Mrs! My apologies, if I’m bothering you but I, er, just wanted to know if there was any additional space for me in this carriage— it’s absolutely fine if not!” The young man fumbles for his words. It’s rather funny, actually._ _

__Peering up at him through the veil, I scan his person thoroughly. “Of course! Not a problem!” I respond quite cheerily. People can be quite the good actors these days so it’s always best to be perceptive, however, this one seems fine. And you have have guessed it already but I am indeed dressed as a widow. I’ve realized on my ventures that people tend to stay clear of them in hopes of avoiding having to converse about death. I can’t say I have much standing on that topic but I do find this very convenient given my current situation. It might reflect poor on me to pose as a widow but I don’t see myself that far from one. They lost their spouse and I lost my previous life- good riddance to that. I have absolutely no regrets about that whatsoever._ _

__The ride to my new destination was fairly bumpy but quiet, what with the man still finding holding a conversation with me to be quite daunting. No matter. The less I interact with people, the better. I’m not in need of unnecessary chatter._ _

__I can see the station of my destination off in the distance; London. This will be my first time going there. The queen’s city. I must say, I’m quite excited to see what this journey of mine would hold. Very excited. Abruptly standing and consequently making the man almost jump out of his skin, I excuse myself and head to the restroom. I manage to slip into the male’s room and it’s empty so everything is working out in my favour._ _

__Slipping out of my habiliments could have been easier if not for the many intricate lacings and other little things on the dress but what can you do? I stare at myself for a moment, just to take in my appearance, too see myself as just myself for just a moment before switching into my new clobber (if I’m going to Britain, I should at least use their slang). I’m a bit tired, I must admit. And it’s evident with the ever forming bags under my eyes but apart from that, I’d say I’m as great as I’ll ever be. Now donning a cap on my head, I give myself a once over and a little wink because why not? We’re just about ready to stop. I can tell because the train is slowly coming to a halt and so it’s time for my new life and new identity to begin._ _

__I don’t have that much luggage along with me but it’s still a hassle to manoeuvre around all these people. They’re so.. cold. Not as cold as those in my previous life but they’re almost there; minding their own business, remaining uncaring about anyone else. Can’t say I don’t like that! I do enjoy staying under the radar. So much so that I.. crashed right into someone. So much for being perceptive._ _

__I instantly jump back and utter out my apologies in the most convincing masculine voice that I can muster._ _

__“It’s quite fine..” a velvety voice insists. My eyes travel from his spotless shoes to his crisp attire then clash with crimson orbs. Wow. He just has to be one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen! And I’ve seen a lot of people, however he’s giving me a predatory gaze. Like a lion watching a gazelle and I can’t say I quite like that. “..lad.” There’s something about the way he said lad that makes me believe that he has seen right through my guise. But that cannot be! And it will not be._ _

__Offering a cheeky grin, I tip my hat to him with my free hand. “Thank you and m’sorry once again.” I walk away from the man with great strides but not enough to make it obvious that I’m just trying to put some distance between us. I can feel his gaze piercing into my back but I refuse to turn around. No. I will not risk being discovered so early by mr. tall, dark and handsome. The image of his eyes seem to be engraved into my head now- most likely because it’s the first time I’ve seen someone with such a.. unique color. Strange mutation, maybe._ _

__Those recounting my story may have surmised that I am dressed as a young man. The reason? Simple, really. There isn’t that much freedom allowed to me dressed up as a widow and as just a woman, it can really be a give or take. In this era, to be a woman isn’t to be much in most higher authorities’ lives. This is regardless of class or color although I admit those do play key roles in just how much the particular woman is oppressed. It’s rather stupid considering that they all serve a queen who is without a doubt, a woman. Perhaps she’s some sort of super woman? Anyway, I digress! A man has more freedom to wander around, see things, be things— now, don’t get me wrong. They too have their struggles but let’s not kid ourselves._ _

__I should add that this isn’t the first time I’ve acquired a male persona. This is how I came to my conclusions. See, the first thing people tend to look at is who you are rather than what you can do. I’ve done quite amazing things dressed as a male but a piece of fabric and a lower pitched doesn’t change who I am. I, a woman, did all those things and just happened to be dressed as a male._ _

__The streets of London are quite busy. Constant hustle and bustle. Lively but at the same time rather dull. Hm. I’ve enough money to find a decent lodging and get by for a week or so but I undoubtedly need to find some sort of job. There’s only one question; where? The job itself doesn’t matter to me. You have to do what you have to do to live, am I right? Although it would be much more preferable if it came without any illegal activity. Maybe I wouldn’t even be staying here longer than a week. I’ll have to see how things go._ _

__I keep to myself as I continue down the street, taking in what little sights there were to see. The building pretty much look the same- oh! I spoke to soon. The building adjacent to me has coffins and tombstones on the exterior. “Undertaker,” I read the sign just above the entrance. I’ve never worked with the dead before or really interacted with the dead before.. apart from that one incident but what’s the point in being a traveler and not trying new things? Of course, this is if the owner would have me. Adjusting my cap, I take a deep breath before marching over to the door._ _

__It officially starts now; my new beginning._ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fugitive introduces himself (herself) to the Undertaker and is already forming all sorts of questions and assumptions about him. We also see that the fugitive is clinging to a piece of jewellery. But why?

Pe•cu•liar | Adjective  
Collegiate definition  
different from the usual or norm; odd, eccentric

“I am the Undertaker and this is my humble shop. How can I be of service? Looking for a fit?”

Peculiar. Exactly how I’d describe this man. 

I wasn’t expecting much when I walked into the establishment but I surely did not expect a man to pop out of a coffin! 

I had just stepped in and aside from the coffins and a single desk, the place appeared to be empty. Appeared to be.

“Hello?” I called out from my spot, not wanting to possibly overstep any boundaries by venturing too far into this place. “Hello?” I tried once again yet there was still no answer. In that moment I couldn’t help but think out loud. “How strange. Perhaps the owner stepped out and forgot to lock the-“

“Hello there!”

“Good heavens!” I shrieked, all the while whipping and swinging my clenched fist to land a blow on whomever should have to receive it. Unfortunately, or fortunately so, owner of the voice gently grasped said hand and with my still not being so firmly planted on the ground having need to turn so quickly, used the opportunity to twirl me around before bursting into fits of laughter. 

I did not know what to make of this. 

“Aha..” he let out a breath, wiping eyes that remained shielded by thick strands of silver. Now that I really look at it, this man’s hair is the longest I’ve ever seen- on a man at least. As far as his face goes, his eyes are covered but there is a noticeable scar running from the top left to the lower right of his face. He’s a tall man with a monochrome color scheme. Fits the job, I guess. He’s just about finished composing himself which leads us to where we are now. 

“I am the Undertaker and this is my humble shop. How can I be of service? Looking for a fit?” My eyes follow his hands which patted a nearby coffin.

“No, no.” I let out a breath. I like to think of myself as a good judge of character and while I still intend to remain on guard around him, he doesn’t seem to be all that bad. “My name’s Dynhatsu Bakuamite. A foreigner, if you couldn’t tell. I’ve actually come here to seek employment!” Some people aren’t too keen on foreigners so I decide to be more reassuring. “I have my documents here with me. Please, sir. Anything will do.” 

The smile never shifted from his face while he tapped his chin, seemingly pondering over what I said. His nails are long, painted in black. Another thing I’ve not seen from a man prior to meeting this one. All the men, even the dirt poor ones had short nails. How do those not break.

“Most certainly are a foreigner with a name like that, heheh. Dynhatsu..” he hums and I give a curt nod in response. Not much else to do. “You mentioned documents?” At that I quickly pull out the papers and hand them to him. He let out another hum as he did, what I presume to be, scan over the contents. Was he even really reading anything? There was a brief moment of silence, him still looking at the papers and me, well, looking at him look at the papers. I may have gotten a bit too comfortable with the silence because when he suddenly spoke, I’m guessing I became visibly startled what with him now letting out another boisterous laugh. 

“Heheh, two laughs in a day. I like you already. How do I know these aren’t forged? It’s not uncommon to be presented forged documents.” 

“Well, sir,” I started, standing tall (or as much as I possibly could have). “A man’s word is his bond. That being said, I’ve provided contacts, references that can be telegraphed or written who can give you their honest opinion about my skills.” I was confident in what I was saying because it was true to an extent. Sure, my entire persona is a fake one but everything else was as said. 

“I see..” he walks over to his desk and rests the papers atop it. “A man’s word truly should be his bond. Not always the case though. And I don’t particularly have anything for a second person to do around here,” my shoulders slump at that. “But you are an entertaining one so it’d be a shame for me to let those priceless expressions go.”

I’m not sure why but at that last statement, I felt the heat rushing to my face. I have been acting rather silly- oh no I forgot I almost doused him! Now I can truly feel the burn in my face as I unleashed a flurry of apologies onto the Undertaker for the earlier interaction, who might I add just started chuckling.

“Definitely wouldn’t want to lose you. Not at all. Do you know how to clean, lad?” 

I lit up at that, nodding immediately. Things were really looking up! “I certainly do. Thank you for even considering me.” I can’t help the smile that stretches across my face. He’s an odd man but he’s an interesting one. 

“Well then you can start tomorrow! And you still have your luggage,” he points out, his head tilting ever so slightly. “Have you no lodgings?” 

Oh right. I was so caught up in this that I had for the moment forgotten about that. I scratch the back of my neck, looking off to the side to avoid the gaze of the person’s whose eyes I cannot see but feel on me. “No, the first thing I thought of was a place for work. Silly of me, I know.”

His nails are drumming on the desk. He’s thinking of something? Reconsidering giving me the job?! Calm down, calm down. “Wonderful! I do have a room that goes unused. You’re free to accommodate it. It would make your life much easier.”

It would, no doubt but living with my employer? Why does he randomly have a vacant room? Where does he retire to? This place isn’t all that big- does he sleep in the coffins? “Thank you so much. When can I start?” The words gush out of my mouth before I can catch them. Sure the chances of me turning it down was next to nothing but I could have at least contemplated over it a bit longer. 

“Tomorrow! Now come,” he turns and proceeds to walk through one of the doors. There are two doors. One to the left and one to the right. He takes the left and so, after gathering my things, I follow after him. The room we arrive at is dark, dusty and not all that big but not too small but who am I to complain? And he did say that it was unused. “This is it. The bathroom is through that door there,” he points to the left of the room. “unfortunately there’s only one so we’ll be sharing it. Is that alright?”

“I have no reason to complain. You’re being so generous. I take it this will be deducted from any payment I receive?” Which we still have not touched on as of yet but that is no matter. 

“Oh no! I have no use for the queen’s coins,” he shrugged, appearing even almost repulsed. “Believe me the pay will be handsome. Or as handsome as this like of work will allow.” He made his way over to the door, then turned to face me. “I’ll be right outside. Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Bakuamite. Hehe, what a name.” With that, he excused himself. 

I took a moment to survey the room once again. A bed in the center and a cupboard to the right. Good enough for me. It does need a little sprucing up though but nothing I can’t handle. I plop myself down onto the bed and get my thoughts in order. I will stay here under the alias of Dynhatsu Bakuamite, work here and slumber here and at the very instant things appear to go south, I shall leave. I reach into my pockets and pull out a ring. I run my finger over the engraving in the silver band then over the prize of the ring; the red diamond. A rarity and something I would never part with. This piece of jewellery has been with me since the beginning of my journey and will stay in my possession until the end. I sigh as I stuff the ring back into my pocket and my thoughts become consumed with my employer and landlord.

Why was his face obscured? A freak accident? He does seem to have a bit of scarring. Maybe he’s just a bit unsightly and is too embarrassed to show it. What’s his deal with the queen? He referred to her with such distaste. Ah, the queen. I’ve heard so much about her on my journey. For the most part her citizens look up to her. She must be at the top of the metaphorical food chain. 

I spent about half an hour in the room before peeking out, eyes scanning over the area. The Undertaker was busy helping a costumer. I didn’t really know what to do at the moment. Maybe I could get to the other door and just get myself acquainted with the place. Yes. Great idea. Great until it wasn’t.

“Shit!” I exclaimed, grasping at the ankle I had somehow managed to hit on the leg of the desk while making my way over to my destination. The customer, having had their back turned and not expecting anyone else to be there, let out a shrill shriek and I swear she nearly hit the ceiling. 

Again, another set of profuse apologies before I quickly scurried away. As expected, the Undertaker had went into another fit of laughter. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. This room appeared to be both the kitchen and dining area. Nothing too much. I sat still, not wanting to be seen again until I heard the little ding of the bell indicating that the costumer had left before poking my head out. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Undertaker.”

“Hm?” He held a cheeky grin as he addressed me. “Undertaker is just fine. No need for the formalities but I must say you’re giving me best costumers a run for their money. What was this? The third? Fourth laugh you’ve pulled from me?”

My ears burned. The Undertaker is nothing short of an enigma. A peculiar but jovial one too. What secrets are you hiding, dear employer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating soon! By November 2nd I should have the next chapter. I have exams right now and it’s my first year so I don’t wanna mess up. Thank you for reading, and being so patient and supportive!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s call this one a little filler chapter of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I didn’t expect to get so tied up with school and the whole move. Wishing everyone a happy new year! May this one be better than the last. Stay healthy all!

Reck•less |Adjective  
Collegiate definition  
: marked by lack of proper caution

I couldn’t help but contemplate on how strange my employer is.

I peeked from behind a wall, observing as he dissected a body with that never faltering smile of his. I couldn’t help it. I just had to shudder. I typically would not consider myself to be squeamish but there was just something odd about this. About him. About his customers. 

“Wanting to give me another laugh are you? Or were you trying to switch things up with a scare?” 

It was so sudden that my breath had momentarily lodged itself in my throat, but I recovered nonetheless. “No-?” Damn, my voice cracked. “I wanted to see if you were hungry.. have supper together?”

It seemed like an eternity had passed as we stared at each other in silence. Well, I stared at him and assumed he was staring back based on the direction of his face. I really do want to see what he’s hiding under those silvery locks of his. 

“Well,” he started, turning his attention back to the cadaver below him. “I’m a tad bit busy right now and can’t join you. Very unfortunate. I’ve never gotten to have a proper meal with my little dynamite.” 

I forced a frown at that but I can’t lie, I was more than thrilled. It is true, we’ve never exactly had a meal together for the weeks I’ve been here but I’d always whip something up and leave it for him. It’s the least I can do— aside from what I’m here to do, of course. So, that was exactly what I did; make him something then quickly find myself in my room. He’s a complex guy, he is. Mysterious and borderline creepy. His clientele? Not that different! 

For instance the man who came to find his wife’s body as though he hadn’t had something to do with her death. It was obvious that he did. I wonder if Undertaker picked up on that? My hand slipped inside my pocket to grab the only thing that really mattered to me as I rest my head on my pillow. When my eyes fluttered shut and my mind cleared, so did my body. I stared at my slumbering form for a split second before pushing myself forward. The idea of someone leaving their own body would sound absurd if not downright devilish to some; but not me. No, this was a gift. One of many gifts but quite a useful one. Equally as dangerous I must remind myself.

When the soul exits the physical body, it leaves it as nothing more than an empty shell. It’s vulnerable to any and every threat, and should not stay without a soul for too long. I hadn’t been brave enough to astral project since I’ve gotten here but I was curious. Too curious. I needed to find out just what was up with this place. As a wandering soul there was very much and also very little I can do. For instance, I can travel through different planes and wander around undetected by humans but I could never physically alter anything unless I found a host vessel of sorts. This can also have a downturn. I’m not the only being existing in these planes of existence and some are.. not so nice. 

The reason I decided to jump out of my body was merely to snoop on my employer. Best to start simple. I ‘walked’ through the walls of the building in search of the ever smiling man but- 

“Oh?” I tilted my head, catching a glimpse of his hair disappearing behind a nearby corner. I’ve got you now. I followed after the man. It didn’t seem like he was really going anywhere. He was just... walking. No smile on his face this time. Or at least I couldn’t see one. I’m not sure of why I opted to follow behind him. It’s not like he can see me; or so I thought. 

My figurative heart was about to burst through my chest. I didn’t know why I was scared. Maybe it was an effect of not projecting for a while or maybe it was because the man seemed to now be staring directly at me. After following him around for a while, he had stilled, turn and was just staring.. at me. I froze. If I don’t move he can’t see me, right? He shouldn’t be able to either way but pretending to be a ghostly statue just made me feel better. His face was straight as he looked at me and I at him. Still, I was just assuming he was looking at me because there was nothing else to really look at.. but he _shouldn’t_ be able to. Sense me, perhaps but see me? 

The man finally turned and headed over to his desk. Ah, I can finally let go of the breath I was holding. Funny as I have no use for oxygen in this form. I focused my attention on the man, not yet moving from where I was. He seemed to be writing something. When he finally left, I trudged forward to peek on the paper. What I saw baffled me. ‘Reckless’. What could he be saying? It was time to get back into my body. I could have stayed out a bit longer but it just felt right for me to head back and surely there the body rests in a peaceful slumber of sorts, awaiting my return. I lurched forward once my soul and body accepted each other, one hand clutching the ring and the other to my chest. “Reckless,” I breathed out, brows furrowed. What was reckless? Me? Had he truly seen me? Or was he just being his typical oddball self. I suppose I’d never know.. I surely wasn’t going to ask. Tossing my head back onto the pillow, I allowed myself to truly fall asleep, after pocketing the ring once more.

It seemed as though I had just closed my eyes when I opened them again. Like I took a long blink rather than getting any sleep. I felt unnerved but can one possibly blame me? Yes, I’ve seen much more obscure things during previous ventures but this seemed to shake me for some reason.

I don’t know why I wasn’t more aware of my surroundings. After slipping out of bed, I immediately set pace towards the bathroom, completely ignorant of the fact that I was not the only person who would be accommodating it at any given time. This being the case, I should not have found it as surprising as I had to find it occupied. The Undertaker stood almost completely bare with his hair pushed back from his face. He had just taken a bath. I must admit, he is simply one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen! To think I assumed he was deformed beneath that hair of his. His eyes were still closed though. A pity. Even when his hair wasn’t shrouding his face, I still couldn’t see his eyes. 

Finally taking into consideration exactly what was happening, I attempted to step away. Yes, attempted. 

“If you wanted to see me undressed, you simply had to ask, little dynamite.” His voice had a playful tinge to it. I did not like it. 

Oh. My. Goodness. 

“I am so sorry, Mr. Undertaker!!” What a pervert I must seem like! How embarrassing! Why did I remain there for so long of course he’d think I was trying to see him in such a state! My face burned. Why oh why could I never go a day without incident? U like myself and as expected, the man before me found this to be quite amusing judging by his boisterous laughter. Hair now back over his face, he tapped his chin with an onyx painted nail. “Hehe, a peeping Tom you are, aren’t you!”

Yes, I am. “No I’m not!” I exclaimed, covering my face. He was much different than he was last night, that’s for sure but I refuse to dwell on it. 

“Why so skittish?” He hummed, now walking past me. “We’re both men here, after all. Nothing you’ve not seen before!” Oh, right. Right. 

“You’re correct!” I nodded, still avoiding looking in his direction. “We are both men but I was.. startled. Again, I’m really sorry, sir.” 

After acknowledging my apologies with yet another weird giggle, the oddball man left the room, not before announcing that we’ll be having breakfast together. 

Oh this man might actually be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise future chapters will be longer and better than this omg


End file.
